


No Adventures on Sundays

by ant5b



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Mostly LotTC compliant, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant5b/pseuds/ant5b
Summary: “Wait,” Huey sputtered, “I thought you said you guys were a band?”“We were,” Donald replied. “Saving the world was just a side gig.”





	No Adventures on Sundays

  
  


Donald made pancakes on Sundays, as a part of his enforced No Adventures on Sundays rule. The pancakes weren’t the actual requirement—rather the guarantee that they eat at least one meal together as a family, on a table, not somewhere along a mountain trail in the Hindu Kush. Following their return to the mansion after the Shadow War, Donald wanted more than ever to ensure that his kids’ lives didn’t turn into nothing but a string of dangerously ridiculous and ridiculously dangerous adventures. Thus the creation of No Adventure Sundays, which could consist of anything ranging from a trip to the zoo, to lazing around the mansion and playing board games (which Scrooge wasn’t allowed to choose). 

All this to say that on this particular Sunday morning, Donald made pancakes for his four kids, his uncle, his uncle’s housekeeper, and his uncle’s pilot. 

Donald sat down to join Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, already seated and eating at the dining room table. The others would join them soon, no doubt lured by the scent of blueberry pancakes that was wafting through the mansion by now.

The scrape of cutlery against plates was the only sound for a few moments, broken up by the occasional quiet murmur of one child to another as they ate. Donald sipped decaf coffee, content in the early morning light. 

“Can you pass the syrup?” Dewey asked, breaking the spell of silence. 

An explosion of light burst into being above the dining table, like a miniature sun. The air crackled like thunder, and streaks of white light arced through the air. It startled Donald so badly he tumbled backward out of his seat. The kids ducked under the table or behind their chairs. 

The brilliance vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind the sharp tang of ozone and a stranger. Standing atop the dining table was a seven foot tall woman in Grecian robes, wearing gold sandals, bracers and tiara. She held a massive, gleaming, gem encrusted book in her hands, which she hooked on her back using some hidden clasp. There was something not quite right about her, magical entrance notwithstanding. It was a certain ethereal quality, as if her young, smooth face in actuality hid centuries. It was a quality the children recognized in Storkules, Zeus and Selene, something ancient and deep and unknowable. They somehow knew that she was not mortal as they were. 

Sprawled on the table by her feet were José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. This was especially remarkable because the last time any of them had seen the pair was at the airport almost two months ago. They were in similar states of disarray, visibly disoriented and muttering in their native languages. Both were also missing their hats, though this detail was rather overshadowed by the fact that they were both decked out in silver armor, and had swords laying beside them. 

Donald scrambled back to his feet, beak agape. “José?” He blurted, looking bewildered. “Panchito?”

“Donald!” They cried in unison, as they helped each other stand up. 

“Oh no,” Panchito said, despairing, “are we interrupting No Adventure Sunday?”

“Donald Duck!” The woman announced, voice booming. “Fate has called upon the Tres Caballeros once more! Your world is imperiled, and in dire need of your aid! What say you?”

Donald groaned. “I’m retired?”

“That’s what we said,” Panchito informed him sympathetically. 

“As you can see, it meant little,” José added. 

“How long is this gonna take?” Donald asked. 

“Longer if you insist on dawdling,” the woman replied. 

“Um,” said a voice at Donald’s back, and he whirled around to face Huey, and the rest of his kids behind him. “Uncle Donald, who’s this?”

“And more importantly, what the heck was up with that light!” Louie demanded. “I think it made me go blind! Can I sue?”

“Why do they have swords? Can I get a sword?” Dewey definitely would’ve jumped up on the table and started swinging José’s sword around if it weren't for the imposing woman blocking the way. 

“Is that the  _ World’s Atlas  _ she’s holding?” Webby enthused in a loud whisper. 

Donald sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Kids, this is—”

“I am  _ Xandra!  _ Goddess of Adventure!” She proclaimed, crossing her bracers over her head, where a burst of lightning struck them. “Donald,” she said, lowering her arms, “we really do need to get going.” 

“I know, I know.” He turned to face the children with a chagrined expression. “Sorry, kids. Looks like we have to put a hold on No Adventure Sunday.”

“Wait!” Huey sputtered. “You still haven’t told us what’s going on! Why does she want the Three Caballeros’ help? I thought you said you guys were a  _ band?” _

“We were,” Donald replied. “Saving the world was just a side gig.” 

“Speaking of saving the world,” Xandra said, her hand fisted on her waist, jutting elbow and cocked eyebrow speaking to her narrowing patience. 

“Right.” Donald chuckled a bit in embarrassment, before turning back to his kids and gathering them close. “Okay, not a lot of time to explain so listen to me when I say that everything is okay. Just stay indoors, and wait for my okay, okay?”

“You’re using the word ‘okay’ a lot,” Dewey observed. 

Donald continued speaking like he hadn’t heard him. “Under no circumstances are you to try to follow me, and no Louie I’m not using reverse psychology, you probably couldn’t find us if you tried. When you get my okay, have your uncle bring you to the New Quackmore Institute. . You got that? Huey, Webby?”

“Donald,” Xandra intoned warningly. 

“Give me a minute,” Donald replied firmly, with the barest glance over his shoulder. He looked back at his two eldest. “Huey? Webby?” 

“122 1/8th Shelgoose Square,” Webby said. “Got it,”

“Uncle Donald—” Huey tried. 

Donald kneeled in front of his oldest nephew, gently squeezing his shoulders. “I know this seems sudden, but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Now, I need you to look after your brothers, make sure they don’t do something crazy while I’m gone. Can you do that?” 

Huey steeled himself before his eyes, and he nodded. “Yeah. I can do that, Uncle Donald.”

Donald smiled, tugging his kids into an embrace that they groaned about on principle. 

“End of the world? The unraveling of reality as we know it?” Xandra reminded him testily. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Donald groused. He pulled out a chain from around his neck, where it had been hidden under his shirt. At the end was a silver pendant, with a glowing blue stone in the center. He clasped it in his hand, and his sailor suit melted away like a mirage, replaced by golden armor polished to a mirror shine, and a sword strapped to his side. 

Panchito wolf whistled at the sight.  

“Looking good,  _ o velho!” _ José jeered goodnaturedly.  

Donald climbed up onto the dining table beside them, and only then did he look back at his gaping, gobsmacked kids with an apologetic smile. “Be back soon,” he said. 

“We’ll keep an eye on your uncle, don’t you worry,” José assured them. 

“Onward, to adventure!” Xandra announced, plucking the massive tome from her back. She opened the book, and with another flash of brilliant, blinding light, and an explosion like thunder they were gone, leaving behind nothing but a scorch mark on the dining table and the smell of ozone. 

The four of them heard the rapid pounding of footsteps, getting louder by the second. It wasn’t long before the door to the dining room burst open to reveal a harried looking Scrooge, eyes wide and incredulous as he took in his niece and nephews’ expressions and the aftereffects of magical teleportation. 

“What in blazes just happened?”

  
  



End file.
